


England is My City

by confermrburrsir



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is loud, And figuratively, And in the streets, And rooftops, Both literally, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Burr is a bear, But so is everyone else, Daddy Kink, Gayville, I Do, If you see him in the streets, Im not high i swear, In case you couldn't tell, M/M, Mmmm, Moaning, People fuck in their yards, Sookie sookie, This town is weird, Top Thomas Jefferson, Ya better join his hot ass, gay shit, getting fucked, if ya know what I mean, not historically accurate, umm, yalikemario, yummy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confermrburrsir/pseuds/confermrburrsir
Summary: }====D    •





	England is My City

 It was a beautifully gay evening, with couples fucking in their respective homes (yards, bathrooms, bedrooms, roofs, etc.), when a strange sound was heard by the masterful Thomas Jefferson, who was making his way downtown. (DA DADADADADADA)

'What was that?' The beauteous man thought. He slowed his breathing, closed his eyes (like the avatar shit), and strained his ears to hear the noise again, as the moaning from all the houses (and yards, and roofs) was very prevalent. Finally, he was rewarded for his efforts. 

"J-Jeff-on! A-h~!"

'...ok, thats definitely someone moaning something that sounds  _very_ close to my name. My only problem is if it's a bear. It better not be a bear. I will shove my gaunt, gay horse cock up his saggy, wilted, hairy anus if he is a bear..and then I'll cut my dick off..'

 The purple-clad man slowly turns toward the alley that the delectable sounds are coming from, and edges over to the corner. He pokes his head around and the sight that greets him is bemusing.

 He sees none other than Alexander Hamilton leaning forward on the opposite wall, with his tight booty shorts pulled down and his hand on his dick.

"Uhhhnn... Shitty Jefferson.....Nn.."

Each and every groan, grunt, and moan piqued the interest of Jefferson Jr. (Thomas's mother always liked to call it "JJ").

'Well.. it... wasn't a bear..or Burr..or Burr the Bear..'

 Sex Incarnate decides to step into the alley with the pleasured boy. 'Because why not?'

He slowly walks over to the boy and rests his hand on his shoulder. He whispers with a gruff voice, "..Call me daddy."

 Hamilton, of course, nearly shit his pants. He yanks his shorts up and turns around in .5 seconds.

"Jerfferson, wha- what are you..hoooly shit.. uhhg.." Realizing that there was absolutely nothing he could say at the moment, he hangs his head in shame.

"Wow, your face is as red as my aunt Hilda's anus.

 

...Wow. It went down  _fast._ Also, didn't I tell you to call me daddy? ...Aaaaand it's back up. Slightly."

"Y-you're not.. mad?"

"NNNNooooo, bubble butt, of course I'm not!! I'm actually rather relieved it was you. I mean, it could've been Burr!!" They both pause to laugh hysterically for 20 minutes. "Anyways, I'm gonna fuck you, mkay?" He says in his southern drawl, grinning as if he had said he raped a dragon.

 "W...what?"


End file.
